Luke & Hikari, the Terrible Tricksters
by Seagull195
Summary: Meet young Luke and Hikari, all their friends, and the new adventures they face! I only own Hikari, my own character, but not Harvest Moon; Tree of Tranquility.
1. Chapter 01 Prologue

**Chapter 01; Prolouge**

**~A.N Hello there! Tis I, the great and powerful, SEAGULL! *Lightning flashes* Anyways, I just decided to, ah, edit Luke and Hikari a tad more, since I had the time to do so. Anyways, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling mistakes, as on my laptop, the R key doesn't like to cooperate. =3= Anyways, enjoy the story!~**

* * *

"Hikari." The young redhead was gazing out at a large lighthouse on the shore, just next to the old abandoned building.

"Hikari!" What was it like to like to live in there…?

"HIKARI!" A young boy screamed at the redheaded girl, and she yelped in surprise, bolting out of one of her common daydreams.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Luke!" The redhead, Hikari, called out, racing to catch up with her best friend, Luke. She never did fully remember how she and Luke became friends, but it didn't matter to the innocent eight year old girl.

"It's okay, Hiki! Not let's go do our stuff!" Luke exclaimed, giving her his best infamous mischievous smile. Luke called Hikari 'Hiki' for short, thinking it would annoy Hikari, but it didn't bother her a bit. In return to that mischievous smile, she gave him her best mischievous grin, which in return, made him scowl at her.

"Hey! No copying my grins!" Luke complained, kicking dust off the dirt road, and Hikari laughed. She absolutely loved to get on Luke's nerves. At the thought that they had to get work done, Hikari quickly stopped laughing, and just then, they bumped into the Blacksmith, Ramsey.

"Now, where are you two youngsters going off to? Going on a little date, I see." Ramsey said, supporting a small smile on his face as he locked the door to the Blacksmith's behind him. At that, Luke and Hikari blushed, their faces turning into a light pink color.

"No way old man! We'e gonna go have some fun, not some icky date!" Luke exclaimed, stomping his foot, causing Ramsey to laugh.

"Hey, I was just kidding there, Luke! You two be safe though, you hear? I don't want you to hurt yourselves again like last week. You're already giving Jin enough trouble!" Ramsey said, shaking his head at remembering what had happened a week ago.

"No worries, Ramsey! We'll be really safe, we promise!" Luke and Hikari said in unison, crossing their hearts with their hands.

"Alright, I trust you two…" Ramsey sighed, and he walked away, and Hikari burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked, and Hikari's giggles subsided. She took out Ramsey's key to the Blacksmith shop from her pocket, and Luke's eyes widened. "YES! We can use one of Owen's weights to weigh down the spider to land in front of Gill's face even quicker! You're a genius, Hikari!" Luke cheered, patting Hikari on the back, and she grinned.

"You're welcome, Luke. Now, let's go get ready!" Hikari said, quickly unlocking the Blacksmith shop, and racing inside with Luke at her heels.


	2. Chapter 02 The trick, begins!

**Chapter 02: The Trick, Begins!**

**~A.N Herro dere. :D Dunno, I'm happy as I write this, my Skype friends and derping and making me laugh, so I'm in a happy mood. Anyways, onto the chapter! :3~**

* * *

The two tricksters slowly snuck into the Blacksmith's shop, but as it was just as Ramsey had left it; no one was inside. As they looked around the room, Hikari found two pea sized rubies in a glass case, which the Accessory shop owner (Which shared the same shop as the Blacksmith's), Mira, had left, which made Hikari's grin widen ever more, if that was even physically possible.

"Luke! I found the perfect eyes for the spider!" Hikari whisper-shouted, but Luke didn't answer. Hikari's echo was the only thing that responded.

"Luke…?" Hikari muttered, doing a full circle, surveying the shop, but Luke was nowhere to be found. Slowly, Hikari's cloud-like eyes began to water, as she had a large fear of being alone, especially from Luke.

"LUKE! COME OUT NOW! I-I'm scared!" Hikari screamed, crouching into a small ball on the floor, and she heard laughter that could only be Luke's, and it seemed to be coming upstairs. She quickly stood up, and raced upstairs, only to see Luke laughing on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

In between laughs, he laughed out "Best….Prank…EVER!" Luke cried out, doubling over even more, and Hikari's face turned a light shade of red, from both anger at Luke and embarrassment at being tricked by Luke.

"YOU JERK!" Hikari shouted, punching Luke on the shoulder, and he laughed even harder. Hikari, in general, was actually incredibly weak, so the punch was easily blocked, and it even felt like a feather was tickling Luke.

'I know we prank each other all the time, but he didn't have to scare me half to death!' Hikari thought, storming back the stairs with a huff, while Luke was grabbing a single pound weight from Owen's room and dragging it downstairs as well as laughing, as if Owen ever needed a single pound weight. As the sun continued to go down, they knew Ramsey and Owen would be coming back to the shop soon, so they worked as quickly as they could to get the rubies out of the case, which took them at least an hour or two to get.

Finally, after getting the rubies out with Hikari was holding the two gems, they raced out of the Blacksmith's shop, put the key on the ground in front of the shop, and ran for their lives. Giggling, Luke and Hikari raced to Hikari's always empty house, where they were to put their plan in action. Quickly, in his best handwriting – Which wasn't very neat – Luke wrote Gill, the mayor's son, a letter, saying;

_Dear Gillian, I want you to come meet me at Brownie Ranch. I have something really, really, REALLY awesome to show you! Come at noon tomorrow, and go to the big tree. I'll be waiting! From, Luke, the best carpenter ever._

"This," Hikari said, a hint of mischief in her eyes, "Will be the best prank, ever."


	3. Chapter 03: The Girl's Attack, Begins!

**Chapter 03: The Girl's Attack, Begins!**

**~A.N Hello! Sorry I haven't posted this as soon as I'd like to, but I was really busy this week, but now I'm here, and I'm here to write! (Insert Determined Face Here) Ok, let's get on with the story!~**

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched silently from the shadows from Hikari's house as a girl with a long red braid skipped out happily with a blue haired boy next to her, charging on forward. The pairs of eyes blinked and slowly came out of the shadows from behind the house.

"No!" A pink haired child screeched, stomping her feet on the ground, throwing a fit. "No, no, no, no, no!" She screeched again, a blue haired child following right behind the pink haired one.

"S-sister, p-please, calm d-down," The blue haired on stammered, wringing her hands as her sister continued to stomp about.

"NO! I will NOT be told to calm down while those two—Hooligans!—try to scare _my _Gilly-poo!" The pink one screeched into the blue one's face, her angel –like face seeming terrifying up close.

"Sister, p-please…!" The blue one begged, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder, but the pink one brushed off her hand casually as she stormed off.

"We have to tell Gilly about what they're going to do to him!" The pink one exclaimed, a light red shade coloring her face from her hatred, but she looked away from her sister so she couldn't see.

"I-if we have to, but… Won't L-Luke and H-Hikari not like u-us anymore if w-we tell Gilly—I mean, G-Gill?" The blue one stammered, and almost immediately, the ink one twirled around, her cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish being threatened.

"They may not like us anymore, but Gilly will be so happy we saved his fragile life!" The pink girl explained, leaning towards the blue girl's face to appear more intimidating.

"T-true, b-but… we did s-sort of help w-with this p-prank… won't G-Gill be a-angry at us a-as well?" The blue one asked, her eyes tearing up silently, recalling that they had made the essential piece of the prank, but the pink one sighed at her.

"Candace, darling, sometimes you can be _too _kind-hearted," The pink one sighed, addressing the blue one as 'Candace'. "You have to think about how Gilly feels! He's _my _Romeo, so think about how angry _I _would be if he didn't make me his Juliet! I will surely save him from Hikari and Luke! Then, he will surely make me his Juliet! And eventually, Luke and Hikari will forget all about this prank, but Gill won't, because it was the day, _I_, Luna, saved his life!" The pink haired one, called 'Luna', exclaimed, turning back around and making her ways towards Brownie Ranch, in hope to save her Romeo's life.

Candace, however, didn't like this one bit, but she was forced to listen to her younger sister, Luna, or she would get _very _upset. Quickly, she followed her sister towards Brownie Ranch, where Gill was soon to be waiting for Luke and Hikari tomorrow.

* * *

**~A.N Aaaah, so haaard. Such a long paragraph I had to rewrite for Luna! Dear God woman! =_= But anyways, R&R, and I'll see you next time!~**


	4. Chapter 04: Mission Scare Gill! Part 1

**Chapter 04: Mission; Scare Gill! Part 1**

**~A.N Aaah! I feel sooo bad! Not doing this for such a long time has been killing me! So, I made a deal with Jocie-Sama to write this, as my conscious has been bugging me for the longest of times. And, I have spring break next week, so I will get this done! ._.~**

* * *

Hikari was sound asleep in her sheep pajamas her parents had gotten her a few months ago before they left to take care of their farms far away. Luke sneaked into her house, as he was to wake her up every morning to take care of her own small farm. "Hikari…" Luke mumbled, shoving Hikari lightly. She didn't budge. "Hikari! Hiki!" Luke said, shaking her even harder. Still no reply from Hikari. "Oh, come on!" Luke sighed, and he put on his best act. "I see a sheep running away! Wake up before it gets lost!" He exclaimed in Hikari's ear, and as Hikari adored sheep so much, she bolted right out of her bed.

Luke began laughing, as Hikari had wicked bed hair. "Wh-where's the sheepy!?" Hikari muttered sleepily, a long strand of red hair dangling in front of her forehead. Luke sighed, trying to keep a straight face, and got her small turquoise hair elastic from her small drawer, gesturing for her to stand up.

"Mornin' Luke…" Hikari sighed, giving him an annoyed look that she gave him every morning. Every morning, at exactly 6:00, he would wake her up, helping her practice to be a real farmer, whom would be up by then.

"Morning Hiki. Today's gonna be a lot of fun. "Luke said happily, putting the hair elastic in his mouth as he began to braid Hikari's hair, since she couldn't braid it from behind, much less even braid her hair at all. Hikari yawned, and Luke snickered, since she always looked so funny whenever she yawned.

"Hm…? Oh… yeah, the prank we're gonna do on Gill." Hikari murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she picked out clothes for that day.

"Mhm!" Luke mumbled with the hair elastic still in his mouth for a while until he finished the braid.

"Thanks Luke. And…. By the way, Luke," Hikari said, looking at Luke from the corner of her eye as she grabbed the rest of her clothes so she could change in her small bathroom.

"Yeah? Come on! Hurry up! I wanna do the prank soon!" Luke complained, getting hyper and excited for the prank soon to happen. Hikari sighed at his enthusiasm, and walked to the bathroom door.

Looking back, Hikari asked "How'd you learn to braid hair?" her eyes lighting up as Luke's face began to flush. She smirked at his reaction and leaned against the door pane.

"W-well…. I… I used… To, uh…. Braid my hair…" Luke said quietly, avoiding eye contact, his face turning a light shade of red.

Hikari stifled a giggle at his expression. "What was that, Lukeian?" Hikari asked, smirking at Luke's nickname, coming up with that after hearing Luke's nickname for the pompous Gill.

"I… used to… braid my hair." Luke whispered, his face turning a darker shade of red. Hikari laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, really?" Hikari said, smirking at her little comment. She absolutely loved to get on Luke's nerves, especially about his hair techniques. She already knew about his hair techniques, but it didn't stop her from teasing him.

"Yeah, really…" Luke muttered, remembering what he used to do every day with his mom…

_*Flashback to a 4 year old Luke (4 years ago)*_

_Luke's mother, Emma, was at her black stained coffee table, sighing, as she looked out her window at Bo, trying to copy Luke's chopping techniques, occasionally hitting his large wooden stick he pretended as an axe, on his forehead, making fall to the ground, crying, rubbing at the new bump on his forehead.1* _

_"Mommy, come see this! I made you something!" A little Luke called to his mother, and he smiled, preparing to make his mother finally smile. He knew she absolutely wanted a baby girl, but his daddy had said that mommy wouldn't bring any more babies home after Bo, and she had been really sad for what seemed like forever.2*_

_ "Coming, Luke." Emma sighed, slowly getting up from her coffee table and shuffling towards Luke's voice, which was coming from the bathroom. _

_ "Hurry up, mommy!" I can't wait all day; Bo's waiting for me to go outside!" Luke called, and she attempted to walk faster in vain. Once she reached the bathroom, her eyes widened, a large smile spreading across Luke's face. Luke had tied his long blue hair into a braid, making him seem like a girl with those big golden eyes and adorable smile. _

_ "What do you think, mommy? Do I look like a pretty princess?" Luke said, grinning and adjusting his braid to caress his face, and Emma just stared, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, a wide smile splayed across her face, and she hugged Luke, the tears dripping down her cheeks._

_ "Thank you, Luke." His mother whispered in his ear, and Luke's smile widened even more so._

_ 'I'll wear this all the time, so mommy is never sad anymore! Now how do I explain this to Hiki…? Oh well!' Luke thought, not caring about what his four year old friend would say. All he cared about was his mom. _

_ "You're welcome, mommy… I love you." Luke mumbled into his mother's ear, and they stood there, hugging, for what seemed like forever, but was actually five minutes._

_ "Now, how about I make you and Bo some banana pudding?" Emma asked, and Luke cheered happily as he raced to go tell Bo, his hair still in a braid. Emma grinned and walked briskly back to the kitchen to get the banana pudding ready for her son and daughter._

_*End of flashback*_

"Luke…? Luke! Earth to Luke, come on, snap out of it!" Hikari called into Luke's ear, snapping him out of his flashback and causing him to fall on his butt. The two tricksters laughed as Hikari helped him up, as she had just gotten dressed into her regular outfit.

"You okay, Lukeian? You were out of sync for five minutes now!" Hikari said, shaking her head, making her braid move from her left elbow to her right and back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little daydreamy, you know?" Luke muttered, but he quickly clapped his hands. "Now, let's go get out pranks on! We have five hours before Gillian gets to the tree, so let's go!" Luke cheered, as did little Hikari. They quickly grabbed all their materials they needed for the prank, and raced to the tree at Brownie Ranch, but while doing so, being watched by two pairs of blue eyes.

'Watch out, you buffoons, because here comes Luna!" Luna thought, jumping up from her hiding spot in the bushes behind Hikari's house, and began running towards Mayor Hamilton's house, followed by a slow Candace, and a strange red-headed girl.

"Gilly-poo, don't worry! I will save you, and you will become my Romeo!~" Luna squealed out to no one in particular, and ran even faster, leaving Candace and the red-head in the dust.

"Humph! That was rude! Come on, Candace darling! We have to save Lukey-kins from that witch Hikari!" The red-headed girl stated to Candace, and rushed on ahead towards the over-excited Luna.

'I don't like making my friends angry at me. I guess I have to do what Luna and Selena tell me to….' Candace thought, addressing the red-head as Selena. She slowly began to jog towards the hyper eight year olds, now slowly getting closer to Mayor Hamilton's house to warn Gill and the Mayor about the horrible prank going on very soon.

But, what they didn't know was that Gill was already halfway to Brownie Ranch.

* * *

** ~A.N: Dun dun duuuuuun! SO SO SO SO HAPPY! Sorry, but I did this before mah spring break! Wooo! I am showin' some grit! *Insert epic pumped face here* Okay, if you liked this chapter, leave a like, and stay tuned for the next update coming soon!~**

***1 Yes, I know,I did come up with Luke's mother's name, but when I researched something, I found out; Bo is actually 12, while Luke is 24. ._. Well, this is my fanfic, so...**

***2 And... I don't know if Bo and Luke are truly siblings, but in my fanfic, they are... I can sort of see that. Luke's mother, being blonde and having Bo, while Dal, with his hair, has Luke. Huh.**


End file.
